comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
FH-190 (Earth-5272)
In the year of 2020, where the future's nothing but an apocalyptic wasteland with a few mega-cities, the need for rapid-deployment soldiers increase as the remaining mega-cities around the world deal with the major threats around the world. As such, the clone soldiers were developed, with FH-190 '''being one of the greatest clone soldiers. FH was brought into this world with the same gene modification and setting as VM-117, making him his brother. Along with his brother, they became inducted to Kingdom of Manhattan's special forces squad, the Havoc Squad, to maintain international order. However, at one mission, FH's fate would change forever, as he's infected by a mutated strain of virus, that turns him into something similar to a zombie, at first. FH was attacked by a mutant creature before getting infected, with his brother having no chance to help him. Going insane, FH would later take the name '''Renegade '''and wrecks havoc everywhere. With no other choice, FH was expelled from the Havoc Squad, forced to wander around the wastelands. However, the virus gives him back his intelligence, but ruined his mind. Convinced that his brother's failure to save him was intentful, FH tried to find his brother, but ends up finding him in the modern day, with another version of Chrono-Weapon. As in the modern day, Renegade became one of the deadliest villains in Earth-5171. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities FH, along with his brother, VM, were originally clone soldiers. In the dystopian future of Earth-5272, clone soldiers were designed to be an effective type of shock troopers, being able to overwhelm strategic areas and hammer down enemy forces with their sheer number. However, a few clone troopers were exceptionally better than the most. Both FH and VM fell into the category of being special. Both FH and VM are stronger than most clone troopers. While a normal clone trooper can lift 334 lbs and run as fast as a car, FH and VM can lift 1 ton and run as fast as a motorcycle. Plus, both of the special clone troopers have their brains implemented with a vast amount of knowledge, both in general and combat knowledge, which makes their intelligence level being nearly-genius. These attributes make them much more superior than normal clone soldiers. However, after FH was infected by a certain type of virus in one of the Havoc Squad's missions, he was turned into an undead individual, or simply, a zombie. FH's the first one to get infected by the virus strain, which was unnamed that time. With the infection, FH lost all his intelligence, becoming seemingly non-sentient and can only rely on his instincts like a wild animal. Unlike most depictions of zombies in the pop culture, FH, although a zombie, does not need the consumption of flesh. Instead, the virus itself sustains FH by removing all of FH's needs of food, water, or oxygen. Over the time, the virus would change FH's skin color, to the point that the skin became blue. However, his intelligence also recovered, but his mind is damaged through the process, making him nearly insane. He can speak, but he can't really think too clear. Plus, his mind is dominated by a lot of psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies, with the need to kill others for his "purposes". One of the virus' most prominent enhancement, was the enhancement of FH's physical attributes. He's already superior to other clone soldiers, but with the virus, he's even stronger than ever. Chief himself stated that he's stronger than him three times, but has demonstrated feats beyond being able to lift 3 tons (Chief can lift 1 ton). Plus, the virus gives him an advanced form of healing factor, allowing him to heal quickly from wounds. The virus also renders his pain receptors dead, making him immune to pain that can slow him down. *'Superhuman Strength: '''As mentioned previously, FH's physical strength was enhanced as an effect of being infected by the unknown virus. With the virus, Renegade's strength surpasses his own brother, who is stronger than most clone troopers, that're in turn, already stronger than normal humans. While his physical strength limit is unknown, Chief stated that his brother's strength is three times stronger than his strength. However, he has shown feats of strength beyond being able to lift 3 tons. He has been shown to be able to kick a tractor, sending it crashing through a house that breaks down after being crashed through, shattering concrete and metal bars with ease, breaking his brother's arm while also shattering his helmet, and bringing down a small building by literally crashing himself from the building's top, through the roof to the ground. It was stated that the virus has been residing for too long in FH's body, that his strength increased dramatically. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The virus also enhances FH's already-durable body, though not too durable against armor piercing bullets. Like the rest of his physical abilities, it is assumed that the virus has resided in Renegade's body for too long that it gives him enhanced physical powers. FH is known to be nearly immune or resistant towards nearly all types of bullets, with high-caliber bullets slowing him down or piercing his skin, only to be healed seconds later. He has been shown to be still conscious after getting blown up by three grenades, point blank in his face, and survived being blasted by a tank blast, point blank, too. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The virus inside Renegade's body effectively eliminates the fatigue toxin production, allowing him to be virtually tireless. Not just that, Renegade's undead body essentially makes him having no need to sleep to regain his strength. He can exert himself to his physical peak for days, even without actually getting exhausted. *'Self-Sustenance: 'Like his stamina, the virus inside Renegade's body removes FH's need to survive with food, air, or water. This allows him to survive in the vacuum of space, going on for days without eating or drinking, and others. Opposed to general zombies in many fictional depictions, Renegade does not require eating meat to survive. Although he has been shown to cannibalize on some people to make himself "fresh". *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'While he seems to be a lumbering undead creature, Renegade is actually surprisingly fast, being able to actually keep up and eventually outrun his uninfected brother. As mentioned previously, even before being infected, FH can run as fast as a motorcycle. While he is fast and can react quickly, it has been noted that he still has some lumbering moves. Though he was said to be able to draw a gun as fast as a person would blink. *'Healing Factor: '''One of the most prominent abilities of the virus is the ability to allow Renegade to heal from nearly every kind of injuries. With this ability, plus his undead nature, makes him a near-unstoppable force. He can be harmed and grievously injured, if one managed to pass through his healing factor. His healing factor has been shown to be tough enough to resist a point blank explosion, high-caliber bullets, being shot by Master Chief's one-of-a-kind "Storm Rifle", which can bust through nearly every conventional material known to man, only to be healed and shrugged off by FH, and being punched by the Hulk. Trivia *FH-190's development was based on two Battleborn characters, which were Oscar Mike, and Whiskey Foxtrot. Both, in the Battleborn universe, are also classified as clone soldiers. *Although FH was a clone, and the brother of VM-117, who wore a specialized suit, FH used an improved regular version of the clone armor. *One of FH's nicknames, Foxtrot Hicks, got a double reference. The first reference refers to Whiskey Foxtrot, the character's main inspiration, and second reference refers to Dwayne Hicks from the AVP franchise. While not too related to Dwayne Hicks himself, Dwayne's back name was used because it seemingly matches Whiskey Foxtrot's own characteristics of being a badass soldier. *Although he's functionally alive, and still regained his intelligence, the modern day heroes and organizations still categorize him as an "undead individual", or zombie. *FH also got a partial inspiration from Star Wars' zombie Stormtroopers, the Death Troopers from a certain Star Wars horror novel. Category:Single Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Murderers Category:Insanity Category:Under Water Survival Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Military Personnel Category:Assassins Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Healing Factor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Males of Earth-5171 Category:Villains of Earth-5171 Category:Intimidation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Self-Sustenance